


Traditions

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas! [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Gwaine and Leon argue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Have a Camelot Christmas.
> 
> Issy betaed this one. Thank you!

“No!“ Leon glared.

Gwaine let the gift that he’d picked from under the tree sink. Damn, now Leon had caught him sniffing about. “Oh, come on.”

Leon was next to him in two strides and wrestled the present out of his hand. “What did I tell you about these?”

“We can not open presents until Christmas morning, it’s an old tradition to open them in the morning. We will not exchange presents on Christmas Eve.” Gwaine’s impression of Leon’s lecture was close to perfect. 

“And why can’t you stick to something for once in your life?” In moments like these, Leon was close to hating him. 

“Come on, Leon. Populations of whole countries open their presents on Christmas Eve! Why can’t we just do the same?” 

“Because we are not ‘populations’ and not ‘whole countries’. In this country, we open our gifts on Christmas morning. And that’s final.”

“You’re so anal sometimes.”

“Why can’t you stick to traditions!” Leon got more angry by the second. 

“Why can’t you loosen up a little!” Gwaine spat back. “For fuck’s sake, Leon, pull that stick out of your arse just once!”

Ouch, that hurt. “You have no respect for things that are important to others! Go ahead, just do what you want. You won’t listen to anyone anyway!”

“Fine!”

“FINE!”

They yelled at each other, standing very close now and Leon looked into those wonderful brown eyes that were wide with anger now. Gwaine was breathing just as quickly as he and all of a sudden Leon remembered why he’d fallen in love with this man all those years ago. He was like quick-silver, uncontrollable, dangerous and did as he pleased. All the things Leon was not. Opposites attract, they said, and it was so true in their case. 

He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed him deeply, demandingly and each stroke of his tongue was matched perfectly. 

Clothes vanished soon and moans echoed through the room as Gwaine pounded into Leon just the way he loved it. 

As they lay panting later, Gwaine chuckled and whispered “Good.”

“What’s good?” Leon played with Gwaine’s long hair. 

“Just made sure…”

 

“Of what?”

“That the only stick you got up your arse is mine.” Gwaine laughed as he rolled off of him, “And you know what?”

“What?” Leon blinked lazily.

“You’re the best present to unwrap anyway and I get to unwrap it any time of year.”

Before Leon could come up with a reply, he was being kissed softly and couldn’t find a single rule in his book that would have contradicted that.


End file.
